In This World, You and I
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Weiss Schnee. A name belonging only to the most feared and powerful monarch in all of Remnant. Blake Belladonna. A name belonging to the loyal Faunus servant who's only command is the desired wish of the Schnee princess. How far will Blake's loyalty drive her? Or is it already too late to ask that question?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is where the road to Monochrome starts for me. I love Monochrome, but I haven't wrote anything for it AT ALL. The thing is, it's kind of hard to write about regular Weiss and Blake. I have no idea why, but it just is. I wanted a different background to go with them so it would be a bit easier. So anyway, as you all know, this is a Servant/Master thing. Not in a BDSM way tho. Like no. Note that this story is VERY loosely based off of the Story of Evil...so yeah...**

* * *

Weiss Schnee. A name that struck fear into the rivals of the Schnee name. Not only was the Schnee a name that should have been feared, but that held great honor over the years a thriving monarch over Atlas. Though many other opposing kingdoms have tried to overtake the Schnee name, not a single one succeeded, for the best defense belonged to the Schnees' themselves.

Though she was highly feared as her father once was, Blake Belladonna knew Weiss wasn't entirely an icy girl. The loss of both her parents had devastated the white clad princess, but the remaining family she had, albeit not much, and her servants were the only things keeping her from emotionally collapsing. Blake knew Weiss was just a lonely girl who was sour in presence because she didn't really have anything left.

Blake knew it was only a matter of time before Weiss would do something that would upset the tranquility between the kingdoms, or at least anger someone else to that point. No matter how it turned out, Blake would remain loyal the Ice Queen either way. As a simple servant to the princess, Blake probably meant little to the Ice Queen. Blake would've liked to believe otherwise.

Blake could only stand and sigh as she witnessed Weiss have another angry outburst towards her counselors. Lately, Blake had heard talk that after Weiss' father's death, he left behind his wish that Weiss marry a young boy by the name of Jaune Arc. He was from a kingdom out in the sea, neighboring the mainland. Their marriage would untie the two feared kingdoms into one. Blake, only working for the princess for a couple of weeks, knew the entire of history of Weiss and her family. In contrast, Weiss knew nothing of Blake. It was to be expected, since the servant was merely just another servant.

The disguised Faunus knew that one minor slip up or outburst from the princess could cost her own life. But Blake would never let that happen. Although the Schnee name was one that highly discriminated the Faunus, that all changed when Weiss became the heiress of the monarch. And one reason landed her there in the castle. That reason was Weiss.

* * *

"Belladonna!"

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" Blake could feel her Faunus ears perk involuntarily at the mention of her own name.

"You will be escorting me into town today." Weiss said. Before Blake could answer, Weiss continued. "You will be escorting me through Vale."

"May I ask, what business do you have in Vale?" Blake's question irritated the princess. Actually, Blake wasn't sure how the princess reacted, as her face didn't show any trace of emotion, but her tone was sharp.

"An old friend of mine is awaiting a visit from me."

Silence.

"Ah, I see. Another question, is this friend of yours..." Blake's voice trailed off. Weiss gave an unemotional stare before picking up her sentence.

"This 'friend'...he's, uh, well, to be honest, he isn't really a friend. Well, I wouldn't consider him one." Weiss seeme to get a little nervous at the metion of this person. Blake sighed, feeling annoyed at her own self for asking yet another question.

"So this...'friend'...the real purpose of visiting them is...?" Blake was afraid of leaving a bad impression on the princess, as this was the only time they've actually had a private talk together. Weiss looked at Blake, her icy blue eyes showing no emotion as she spoke.

Slowly, she turned her head the opposite way, staring outside the carriage at the passing forestry. Blake nearly jumped as she began to spoke. "You see...this man...there, he knows about this Jaune Arc boy, and he personally knows this 'boy'...I CAN'T marry this him."

Blake's head tilted. "W-why not?"

"You see this friend...Ren, is what he's named, told about this boy's inconsistencies. I can't marry a boy that is incapable of running his own kingdom. This Jaune character will not ruin the Schnee monarch my ancestors worked so hard to build!" Weiss voice rose sharply, making Blake flinch only in the slightest.

"Ah...I see." Blake tried her hardest to remain as stoic as possible. Weiss only sighed, as she still refused to look the servant in the eye.

* * *

"Ah, Weiss, nice to see you again!" Ren's warm expression betrayed the image Blake had pictured in her head. When she heard Weiss tell her how this guy spilled the beans about Jaune, she imagined him to be a much more shady looking guy, but this man seemed like such a friendly person, his actions betrayed appearance.

Blake felt slightly uncomfortable around the man now, but something told her else wise. He greeted her with a handshake, and Blake felt herself tense up, relaxing only slightly. Weiss coughed, fake obviously.

"You never told me you had a new friend Weiss. What a beauty she is." Ren smiled. Blake felt herself slightly blush at his sudden statement. Weiss shifted in her seat, finally speaking up. "Ah, she isn't my...she's a servant. But you're right. Anyways, I was hoping you could help me find some equipment." Blake felt herself blush even more. Had Weiss agreed she was beautiful?

Ren's eyebrows furrowed. "Equipment? What for?" Weiss heaved a heavy breath. She placed her hands in her lap, relaxing her shoulders a bit.

"I plan an attack...on an enemy kingdom."

"May I ask, what kingdom?" Ren's questions seemed to get Weiss frustrated, Blake noticed.

"I cannot tell you that, but the equipment...where can I find it?" Ren sighed, knowing prying the princess would only earn him hostility. He decided to give her a rightful answer.

"This woman I know...Coco, is her name. You find her, you find the 'equipment' you so desire." Ren felt worry and anxiety crawl up his spine. What could the princess be planning? Weiss, stood up from the chair, situated in Ren's living room. She turned to face the door. "Thank you Ren. That will be all. Tell Nora I said hello."

Ren smiled "I will do that. Take good care of yourself now, okay Weiss?" Weiss' face stayed as icy as ever.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Yes this plotline is going just like I didn't want it to go. Whutevs. Ugh, I lack the creative worplay to correctly display Weiss' emotions. Whutevs.**

 **MaggsWithBaggs is tired of her shit anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! So that last chapter...heh. Anyways, I'm not sure how I feel about this story, but that's not a big issue especially at chapter 2, right? Anyway, for those who are confused, the personalities that Weiss and Blake have in this story are slightly (?) different than their original cannon selves. So with that, read the story I suppose.**

* * *

Blake felt the tension in the carriage. Only a few days ago Weiss told her she didn't want to marry some man named Jaune Arc. The same day, Weiss asked for 'equipment.' Now, on this very day, the 'equipment' she had Coco to preserve for her was being shipped to the docks for her. Blake felt a slight knot in her stomach. Nevertheless, Blake had to escort the princess, safety, the number one priority.

"Belladonna." The sound of her name being called to her made the Faunus's ears perk up from under her bow. She had hoped that maybe the princess hadn't noticed. Blake turned her head towards the girl who called her. The Faunus was met with icy eyes, piercing their way through her security, making Blake feel a bit uneasy. However, just like the Schnee princess, Blake's expression mirrored hers.

"Yes, Miss Schnee?" Blake asked, her words dark and husky. In fact, so much so, it made Blake herself fear the moment even more. Weiss's head turned slightly to its side, her right eyebrow raising.

Blake was worried as to what the princess would say, whether it was positive or not. At this point, Weiss's decisions were starting to worry the Faunus. Weiss's position and expression returned to it's normal state, Blake trying to hold the poker face she had mirrored from her previously.

"What was it, Miss Schnee?" Blake dared ask, the princess's eyes narrowing slightly at her question. Weiss turned and faced the window, before answering the servant. "When I called to you, your answer had me a bit startled. Nothing too important to discuss." Blake turned to look out her window, letting out a heavy sigh of relief to flow with the wind traveling in the opposite direction of the carriage.

"Are you nervous, Belladonna?" Weiss asked, Blake's head snapping back to stare at the princess. Blake shifted in her side of the seat a bit, before answering the question directed to her. "Why would I be nervous?" She asked, the question having little truth in it. Weiss's ice blue eyes turned to meet the amber ones that stared at her with same level of apathy as hers. The right corner of her lips raised in the very slightest, that Blake did not even know the princess smirked at her question.

"Ah, I certainly do not know. But my guess would be that you are worried about the use of the shipment I am receiving, is that not correct?" Weiss asked, her words sharp and cold. Blake felt her heart pound in her chest, she was certain Weiss could hear it. It was as if the princess could read her mind. Blake's back went rigid.

"Why should I be concerned about something that you are going to do with the shipment?" Blake questioned. Weiss's smirk became noticeable, as it became wider, and as she leaned closer to the servant's face. In fact, she was so close, that Blake could feel her cool breath and the warmth of her skin invade her senses. Blake blinked several times, opening her mouth, trying to come up with a coherent response. Alas, this invasion of private space made the Faunus's mind go blank. Weiss continued their conversation.

"Concerned about what _I_ am doing? No, no, no. You should be concerned about what _YOU_ are doing. What overtook your mind to make you suggest such a foolish thing?" Weiss laughed. Blake turned her head away, and closed her eyes in discomfort. The princess was laughing right in her ears, her cool, minty breath intoxicating the Faunus servant. Blake opened her eyes and faced the princess as she leaned away from her.

"What do you mean, what I am doing? You ordered these items for you, yourself, did you not? Why must I-" Blake was cut off as other girl stared with the same mischievous expression as before. She shook her head before she decided to answer the servant.

"Belladonna, out of the many servants I have, you were specifically chosen to be _MY_ personal servant, were you not?"

"Well- y-yes, I was, but-" Weiss hushed her servant by placing a cool finger on the Faunus servant's warm lips. She stared into her eyes, smiling as she continued.

"That's something extraordinary, as you only started serving for my family a little over a month ago. Of course, I couldn't just let your talents and skills go to waste, now could I? No, I certainly could not. That's why I chose you. A girl such as yourself should be reserved for only the most prestigious role of service my family offers." Explaining in such a tone that made Blake even more anxious than before, Weiss ended her remark with a chuckle that was barely audible.

"I see." The only response her mind would let her form into a language understandable to the princess. With that, the mentioned princess crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knees. Blake, feeling frustrated at the sudden change in Weiss's mood, decided to stare out her window. A problematic ice queen was a term most appropriate to the princess.

* * *

Blake placed a foot on the pavement below her, dark dress shoes making a slight clicking noise as she did so. She looked in the direction of the princess, already making her way to a woman clad in brown. Blake sighed, as she scurried along to match the other girl's pace.

Weiss, hearing her servant's steps, turned to look at her. Things obviously needed to be reassured before Weiss settled her deal. Blake noticed the princess staring at her, amber eyes showing nothing, although clearly everything was going on.

"Belladonna. I need to reassure some things with you before we meet Coco, alright?" Blake only nodded in response. Weiss inhaled what seemed too much air for her lungs before starting once more.

"First thing is first. You will not speak AT ALL during this exchange, you understand? Okay, seco-" Blake cut off the girl.

"But what if-" But in turn, Blake was cut off. Weiss gave the servant a furious glare.

"SECOND, you shall not CUT ME OFF." The princess said, in a stern voice. Blake felt the ears tucked under her bow go flat on her head. An appearance which could truly fool anyone, it was something Weiss had.

"Third, please, excuse Coco's insinuations. Disregard those. Ren informed me she was a 'violent' character. Now, unless it offends me deeply, and unless I tell you, you shall not act on your own whim, you understand?" Weiss asked, her eyebrows raising in question. Blake nodded, before bowing in her response. "Yes, Miss Schnee."

Before the princess could anything else, Blake's feline ears perked up as a voice was heard from the distance. The voice was projecting from the woman dressed in brown, the one Blake had seen earlier.

"Aha! Schnee! Ya made it!" This supposed 'Coco' character hollered. Blake turned to the princess, who's facial expression twitched slightly in annoyance. Coco's grin made Blake's eye twitch a bit. From being around Weiss so much, her idea of normal joy had been reduced tremendously. Blake could only remember two people who smiled like that. Two rowdy servants whose jobs were to clean, not serve.

Blake snapped back from her thoughts, eyeing Coco to make sure she wasn't trying to bring harm to the princess. Ren had reassured them that Coco would be totally harmless to them, but Blake had to be alert. To herself, Blake was also a body guard. Hands behind her back, in a straight posture, Blake continued to stare at the woman.

"Whoa, what's with your little friend there? She seems a little uneasy." Coco laughed. Blake's feline ears twitched in annoyance. Weiss turned to look at Blake. She turned to face Coco once more.

"Don't mind her, she just _insisted_ on coming." Weiss said, flicking her hand back and forth in front of her chest. "Anyways, where's my shipment you promised?"

"Oh? That? Ahaha! It's right here," Coco said. She pulled out something from behind her, seemingly like magic. She held in her hands what seemed to be a thick, grey sheath, present with a sharp edge. A weapon. Blake's heart sank. She pulled out yet another weapon, a rapier of standard size.

"This baby," Coco started, holding the sheath up, "Is a variant ballistic chain scythe. A double use weapon. It can be-" Coco pulled it out from the sheath, revealing a dark grey katana. "A kick ass sword thing, or-" She fired bullets, straight from the katana's hilt, missing Weiss by a hair. "That."

Blake hissed, before jumping in front of the princess, whose eyes widened at the surprise play at her life. Blake stretched out her arms to full length, legs spread apart, and teeth snarling, all while glaring at the woman holding the weapon. Coco laughed, before placing the weapon down, sliding it towards Blake with her foot.

"And, this one, is a multi action dust rapier. Dust can be used with this weapon to enhance someone's semblance." Blake's ears perked up. Semblance?

"S-semblance?" Blake's pose remained frigid in front of the suspicious princess, Coco almost cracking up at Blake's question.

"You mean to tell me, you do not know what semblance is?" Weiss asked from behind the Faunus. Blake shook her head, stepping to stand beside the princess.

"Your little kitty there sure does seem lost on this whole conversation." Coco chuckled. Blake's back went stiff at the mention of the word "kitty."

"Well, anyway, that's it. Oh, the VBCS there...it only takes custom made cartridges of dust, so...yeah."

"Ah, I see. Very well, we will be on our way," Weiss handed the woman a bag, about the size of her head, full of lien. Weiss turned to walk back to her carriage, Blake about to follow her before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I think you would look much cuter without that bow, kitty," Coco whispered into Blake's ear, making the servant shudder, before pulling away covering here ear.

She followed Weiss into the carriage, hand still on her ear. The last thing she saw was Coco waving back at her, an amused grin planted on her face.

* * *

 **Yep, Weiss, isn't a total shitlord like in the show. She seems...kind of stoic? I mean, up until she teased Blake. And Blake...well may seem poker-faced too, but really, Blake is just a worried mess.**

 **Anyways, yeah, Blake actually does look cuter without a bow. heh, Coco already found out about Blake's secret. And, yes, Weiss doesn't know she hired a Faunus. Those two rowdy servants will be revealed later too. And if you know what weapons Coco handed Weiss and Blake...good for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back her with another chapter. Hopefully this story doesn't lose its interesting flare. Hopefully it hasn't.**

* * *

"Semblance?"

"Semblance."

"What exactly is it, if you don't mind me asking?" Blake asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as her eyebrows raised in confusion. Weiss shook her head very lightly, as she proceeded to answer her servant's question.

"It is unknown how we gained these powers, human and faunus alike. All that we do know is that it deals with the aura that one has. You see, semblance is the manifestation of the personal and innate power released as an ability that is unique to each individual. The exact nature of one's semblance is noted as representing a certain aspect of that specific character. Although one can be born with a unique semblance, one can also be born with a semblance that is similar to their parents."

Blake sunk into her seat a bit, feeling somehow relieved at the explanation that Weiss supplied her with. At least it wasn't some sort of innuendo. Semblance. The word rolled off her tongue smoothly, as it now felt comfortable. Blake realized that she must have a semblance too. Faunus' must inherit this trait if what Weiss said was true. The only thing was, was that Blake didn't know who her birth parents were. Or are. Whatever the case, Blake simply didn't know which two people made her.

"Semblance...w-what's yours?" The faunus asked, Weiss slowly turning her head to meet the faunus servant's gaze. Her eyes narrowed, making it as though she was glaring at the other girl.

"Ah, my semblance? Glyphs." Blake probably had an obvious look of confusion on her face, as Weiss opened her mouth to explain herself. "Yes, glyphs. These glyphs have a variety of effects on things around me, like people and objects."

"Ah, sorry. My initial question should have been: What are glyphs?" Blake's head cocked to its side, Weiss sighing at the new question directed towards her. Slowly bringing her hand to her face, she pinched the bridge of her nose lightly, rubbing it in frustration.

"Glyphs are like...boost pads, for lack of a better word. They propel objects that are in their range, the range being the size of the glyph, seemly forward. The can also be used as platforms, as they do not need to be on solid ground for them to appear. The glyphs can modified with dust." She held up the dust cartridge that Coco had given her for the rapier she had received earlier.

"Each form of dust has different effects on my semblance. They modify it because of their elemental properties. You see, this red one-" Weiss held up a bottle filled with red dust, "will give my glyphs fire properties. Etcetera, etcetera, and so on."

"Ah, now it all makes sense. So, is there any way that I could possibly know what my semblance is, even if I've never used it?"

"Oh, yes, certainly. You see, semblance is based of a trait that the individual inherits. I inherited my glyphs because of my independence. The glyphs are independent also, as they need not to follow the properties of physics and the elements to work. Semblance is usually constructed with a physical or personal trait a certain character has." Weiss's words seemingly fit into Blake's mind like a puzzle, the idea of semblance finally making perfect sense to her.

"I could only dream about what my semblance will be when I discover it," Blake sighed, her eyes closing as she rested her head on the seat holding her. Weiss grunted. Before Blake turned to look at her master, Weiss spoke again.

"Since you are my personal servant, I feel that it is vital for you to learn what your semblance is. It could aid you greatly if something were to ever happen to either of us. Once we return to the palace, we will work on discovering your semblance, understood?" Weiss's eyes peered into Blake's, her eyes not losing the determination of her words. Blake could never force herself to protest at these words, so she simply nodded in response.

"Alright."

* * *

"Those two rowdy servants are at it again!" Weiss fumed, slamming her fist on the cherry glossed surface. Blake sighed. What could they have done now?

"What is it now, Miss Schnee?" Blake asked, out of consideration because she already knew the answer that would come from the princess's lips. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed it in annoyance.

"Two servants...they...I'm sure you know who they are? Those two sisters? What were the names...? Ah, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long! Those two...to believe they're housekeepers!" Weiss said, the negativity reaching Blake, going in one ear and out the other. Blake smiled. Those two were the girls that she had known for about a year, and she could see how they would end up in this sort of situation.

"What did they do?" The question leaving Blake absentmindedly. Weiss's glare directed itself into Blake's direction, amber eyes widening slightly.

Weiss sighed to let out her anger, before speaking once more. "They seemed to have destroyed something...how they did it, I will never know, but what I do know is that a chandelier should NOT be on the floor!"

"Was that the one in the main foyer, the diamond one?" Blake felt her shoulders get intensely stiff as Weiss looked in her direction.

"Yes...I feel maybe that...they shouldn't work for me anymore. What good is it to keep around two servants that I have to babysit?" The princess's head fell on the desk with a loud thump, Weiss moaning as soon her forehead made contact with it. Blake felt herself draw in a sharp breath. Weiss was going to fire her housekeepers? Granted, it was only two out the many she had, but these were the servants who actually helped Blake get the position she had as a personal servant. Blake owed quite a lot to those two.

"Miss Schnee, surely there is someth-" Blake held her words as Weiss gave her an intense glare. Blake gulped down her words inaudibly, making sure the princess couldn't feel the fear irradiating from the faunus.

"There is nothing on the matter I am not sure of! As I have work to do, go get rid of them yourself!" Weiss commanded, her hand pointing directly to the door in an intimidating way. Blake froze for a second, unsure of what to do. Weiss grunted loudly.

"GO... _NOW!_ " She yelled, her servant jumping a bit before scrambling out of the door.

* * *

"Wait...you're _firing_ us?!"

"I'm sorry, but that's what Miss Schnee ordered me to do." Blake said, trying to remain with a straight face. These girls were her friends, the ones who helped her with befriending the princess. It was a shame things had to end this way.

"Blake! You can't do this!" Ruby said, her silver eyes pleading for remorse. Blake sighed, her eyes closing in regret. Blake wished these things were handled by Weiss herself. Alas, it was inevitable.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just doing what Miss Sc-" Blake was cut off as Yang grabbed her by the collar of her dress shirt. Yang gnarled at the faunus, Blake's cat ears flat on her head in a mix of anger and fear. Yang's lilac eyes changed suddenly with her mood, turning a bright crimson.

"Listen up Belladonna! I'm not so upset about losing my job used to support my sister and I, I'm upset about you!" She said, her words making Blake flinch. Normally Blake wouldn't let herself be intimidated, but Yang truly was something else. Pure strength walking on two legs adorned with a mane of bright blonde hair. Something you probably would't see everyday.

"Miss Schnee ju-" Blake tried to wheeze out her words, but Yang wouldn't allow her. Yang raised the raven-haired girl higher into the air, before slamming her on the floor with sheer force. Pure strength, and nothing but blood was what Blake could cough up. Ruby looked in dismay at what her sister did to her friend, running to the girl in the dented floor.

Once Yang was angry, there was really nothing that could snap her out of it. "I don't care what Weiss told you, I can't believe you would betray me like this!" Yang yelled, her arm raising up in the air to strike Blake once more. Ruby threw herself on the faunus. She knew that if she let Yang hit her once more, Blake would certainly die.

" _YANG XIAO LONG_ , STOP THIS _IMMEDIATELY_!" Ruby would've like to believe those words came from her mouth, but they didn't. Suddenly, a rush of ice cold air sped its way past her. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss standing at the top of the staircase, her left arm pointing in the direction of where Yang was. Ruby turned to look at her older sister, encased up to her waist in solid ice. Ruby gasped, running to her sister's side.

Blake laid on the floor, using her elbow to prop herself up in support. Blood streamed out her mouth, staining her suit, before her vision turned dark.

All Blake could hear were loud words slowly fading away with her vision.

* * *

 **I really wanted something exciting to happen, so I kinda almost made Blake die. That's cool. But I also didn't want Yang to be such an antagonist. She just got angry. We all know turnt she gets when she's angry. Whatever.**


End file.
